


I will get back to you

by Lilalau



Series: Prompts 100 kinks [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Talking On The Phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilalau/pseuds/Lilalau
Summary: Bucky comes home and sees Steve stressing out while talking to Fury on the phone, and decides to relax him in an unconventional way...





	I will get back to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drarina1737](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarina1737/gifts).



> From [this post. ](https://all-of-the-ships-are-sailing.tumblr.com/post/86601537822/100-kinks-nsfw) (Number 96)

“Yes, I understand the importance of the mission but- No! It’s not like that!”

Bucky was going into his and Steve’s apartment when he heard the voice from the other side of the door. The most likely situation was that Fury had called Steve after knowing that he had decided last minute to change a fundamental point of their mission because he thought it would be better. This wasn’t a thing Fury was supposed to know, but Steve had actually said ‘Fuck Fury’ right before changing the plan; so Bucky guessed he didn’t really care about what Fury was telling him now either.

“Yes, I know it was risky… No- No! That´s not it!”

Bucky entered the flat silently, seeing how Steve paced impatiently around the room with the phone in his hand. He left his gym bag on the floor and walked to him, hugging him from behind. He kissed his neck softly and smile against Steve’s skin when he felt the other man tilting his head to give him space.

Arms started roaming under Steve’s shirt, while he tried to continue the conversation with Fury. Bucky’s lips were too distracting to focus on whatever the hell Fury was shouting him through the device. Steve sighed and tried to excuse himself.

“Can we finish this conversation later? I have some laundry to do and- Yes, sir I underst- What?! No! I’m not going to publicly apologize! It wasn’t my fault!”

Bucky saw Steve getting even angrier and guessed that if he kept going, he wasn’t going to finish soon, and he really needed some Steve time right now. So he did what he had to do. Bucky’s hand traveled south while he bit Steve’s earlobe. He felt Steve’s legs failing for a second and saw him biting his lips to hold a moan.

“Sir, I really need to go right now. I was cooking something and I think it’s burning!”

“Captain Rogers!” Bucky heard Fury from the other side of the phone, so before the other could answer, he took his phone and turned it off.

“Sorry, I got tired of seeing you paying more attention to him than to me” Bucky said, making Steve turn around and kissing him on the lips. Not a second later, his tongue was in the other’s mouth, rolling his hips into Steve’s making both of them moan.

“Hello to you too,” Steve chuckled, before going back to kiss Bucky. He was more impatient that what Steve thought and as soon as he could, Bucky’s hands were in his cock and he was pressed against a wall.

There wasn’t any space between their bodies, they just became a mess of tongues, limbs and heated breaths. At some point, Bucky’s shirt was unbuttoned and Steve’s pants were hanging from his knees. Bucky’s hands were roaming Steve’s chest, trying to take off his shirt, while his lips attacked the captain’s neck, leaving red and purple spots there. Steve’s fingers were locked in Bucky’s hair, pulling it slightly from time to time.

As soon as both of them were completely naked, Steve’s phone rang again. Both of them looked at it with enigmatic faces, thinking about their next move.  Bucky was the one who made the first move, moving to take the phone. Once he made sure the one calling was Fury, he picked it up:

“Sir, Steve and I are gonna fuck and you are not going to stop us. See you tomorrow.” After that he hanged up and threw the phone across de room.

“Where were we?”


End file.
